Who Stood To Gain?
by IsaacSapphire
Summary: Who stood to gain the most through the death of Jessica Moore? Remix of the pilot. evil!Dean


Who Stood to Gain

Disclaimer: I don't own John Winchester, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore, or the Supernatural universe. They belong to CW, not me. I just write free advertisements for them. I make no money from this fanfiction. Please do not repost without permission, even with the proper byline.

**Title: **Who Stood to Gain

**Author: **IsaacSapphire

**Fandom: **Supernatural (American TV show)

**Wordcount: **1,100

**Rating: **T for violence, references to sex, and one use of the F word

**Pairing(s): **None explicate except for Sam/Jess, although mentions of triangulation (which are consistent with cannon, I might add), suggesting Dean caring for Sam in a more than brotherly way.

**Warnings: **Murder, mentions of sex with a close relative's girlfriends, crass references to women

**Reviews: **Constructive criticism and praise are always welcome. Heck, flames are ok too.

Synopis: Who stood to gain the most through the death of Jessica Moore? AU, evil!Dean

Timeline: Bulk of the story takes place during the Pilot.

Spoiler warning: Spoilers for the pilot, Bloody Mary, and the end of season two.

A/N: This was a random idea that floated through my mind when I first saw the pilot. One thing detectives are supposed to ask when someone is murdered is "Who stood to gain the most?" Who gained through Jess's death, hm?

I've hemmed and hawed over the ending, so please tell me what you all think of it.

***

His first thought upon seeing her was that he might have to kill her. OK, his first thought was 'Nice rack', but his second thought was that he might have to kill her. When Sam went to her side rather than his, he wanted to kill her more than he wanted to bang her, which was saying something; everything else aside, she was definitely a smoking chick.

All through his little weekend jaunt with his brother, Dean argued with himself. Argued that Sam would come willingly. Argued that Jessica wasn't what was holding him back, that he'd have to burn Sanford or every law school or all of 'normal' to drive his brother back to him. Argued that Sam was safe at college. Argued that Sam was in too deep, that he couldn't be safe anywhere but at Dean's side. Argued that Jess was an innocent human and he didn't kill innocent humans. Argued that Sam couldn't possibly have won such a hot girl on his own, that she must be a succubus or something else evil. Argued that it was only a matter of time before something came after Sam and his girlfriend got killed in the crossfire or worse, Sam himself killed her accidentally. Argued that for just once in his life, he should get what he wanted.

And obviously, if Sam even suspected that Dean had killed his girlfriend, well, that'd just be all sorts of good. He would need a perfect method before he even thought about it seriously.

Then the talk about Mom got something working in his brain and Dean had a brilliant, awful idea. If Sam came willingly, there would be no need to use it of course. That would be the best case scenario.

But if he didn't, this would make Sam join him and Dad on the road and he would never leave them again. It would be difficult, the hardest thing he'd ever done, but the payoff was the only thing that he'd ever really wanted.

See, Dean wasn't about to go telling his every secret to the kid brother who dumped him for 'normal'. Sam had an entire life that Dean knew nothing about. Fine. Dean's secrets were as big as the contents of four years. He knew Sammy wasn't quite normal from some hints his father had dropped. Not normal in ways beyond the obvious. Demons don't have obsessions with completely normal infants. But Sam wasn't the only one who wasn't quite normal.

Dean took care of problems for his father and he refused to be one of them, so he never told him, but he first moved something the day after his first wet dream. He didn't tell anyone. No one in the screwed-up Winchester 'household' saw anything unusual about his sudden research into telekinesis. He practiced, mostly so he wouldn't do it accidentally. One day, while he was practicing calling things to him, the object appeared in his hand without going through the space in-between. Apparently teleportation was another of his abilities. He practiced that too.

One day at school during gym, he had the sudden brilliant idea to try to use his mind powers to look into the girls' locker room. That was surprisingly easy. He didn't have to make himself practice that ability and he never gave himself headaches or muscle strain or even sweated through his shirt when he was just seeing. The trick was more forcing himself to notice when he was using it and to not use it. He used it sometimes to find Sammy though.

He'd been thinking about telling Sam, thinking that he could be trusted not to go running to Dad. But Sam was obsessed with grades and he couldn't spare a moment for his brother. And then he'd done the unimaginable and left, taking a huge part of Dean with him. Sam hadn't trusted Dean with his desires and secrets, Sam had lost the right to know Dean's secrets. The idea that Dean might have desires beyond physical, animal ones never entered into Sam's mind, he was quite sure.

Dean was capable of executing the insane plan he'd come up with. Not too many people were and Sam didn't know he was one of them. Most people thought no one was.

It was the hardest thing he'd ever done and it was ridiculously easy.

Gave Sam one last chance to come willingly. Parked the car a little ways away. Looked into the apartment. Grabbed the broad. Broke her neck, killed her fast and painlessly. Teleported in the lighter, accelerant, and knife. Covered the ceiling with gel lighter fluid. Pinned the bitch to the ceiling like he had pinned so many of his brother's girlfriends to walls or floors. Watched Sam enter the room, close his eyes, fall backwards onto the bed. Sam was making this so easy. He cut her stomach open, the way Dad had always told him about Mom, then sent the knife far away. Watched as the blood fell. Sam's eyes opened and he screamed. Flicked the lighter hidden in the small of her back. Sent the lighter away too.

He let her fall once he got Sam out of the room. In the midst of the trauma, Sam never did think to ask why Dean was so near.

The funniest thing was that he got away with it all. Oh, he was accused of murders, but never the one that he did commit. Demons told the truth sometimes, but never this truth. Heck, Ol' Yellow-Eyes had been glad to claim it as his own work, like a terrorist would claim someone else's bombing. His brother never asked why his eyes had been bleeding when Bloody Mary came after them. When Sam told him that he'd seen visions of Jessica's death, he was terrified that he'd seen who did it. But Sam didn't kill him and Sam didn't leave, which was proof enough that Sam didn't know.

It was like the universe really didn't care that he'd murdered a girl for the crime of dating his brother. He didn't think about it much, not now that Sam was pretty much over her and didn't talk about her anymore. He told himself that his only regret was that he didn't have a chance to fuck her, like the rest of his brother's girlfriends.

And when Sam died, he didn't hesitate to sell his soul to Hell in exchange for his brother's life. That was funny too, because it felt like the finest con of his life, selling the demons something they owned. He'd sold his soul for his brother years ago.


End file.
